Harry Potter Lomalla
by Wozie
Summary: Voldemort on taas saanut brilliantin suunnitelman aikaiseksi: lähetetään Harry Potter ja kumppanit autiolle saarelle ja katsotaan, minkälainen soppa syntyy. Ei slashia.
1. 1 Ongelmat alkavat

****

Harry Potter lomalla

Alkusanat:Voldemort, tuo älyköiden kuningas, on _taas _saanut uuden majesteetillisen suunnitelman Harry Potterin kukistamiseksi. Uusi päiväkirja? Liekehtivä sikari, anteeksi, takauma, siis pikari? Idea vetää vertoja monien hullujen keksinnöille: Voldie aikoo lähettää Harryn ja pari hänen ystäväänsä autiolle saarelle ja katsella satelliitti-tv:stä heidän tekemisiään. Slashia? Survivoria? Täydellistä hulluutta ainakin tulee, kun eräs henkilö saapuu saarelle.......

A/N: Tämä... tarina on siis ensimmäinen kokeiluni. Pahoittelen, jos joku ei pidä siitä, mutta kaikki eivät voi olla täydellisiä kirjailijanalkuja. Ensimmäinen kappale on kuin vessanpöntöstä ongittu, joten jos joku jaksaa lukea tarinaa eteenpäin, luvassa on, ainakin omasta mielestäni, parempia kappaleita jne.. Vaikka tarinan päähenkilöt ovat suureksi osaksi poikia, slashia ei ole luvassa. Tarina on AU, koska se sijoittuu Harryn neljännen luokan kesälle. Lisäksi henkilöt ovat erittäin OOC. En ole kopioinut kenenkään ideoita, sillä en ole lukenut yhtään tämäntapaista tarinaa. En omista yhtään näistä henkilöistä, kaikki kuuluvat J.K. Rowlingille, vain juoni on minun. Ja jos jotakuta kiinnostaa, niin tässä tapauksessa ei olla rahantekoaikeissa. 

KAPPALE: Voldie paljastaa suunnitelmansa

"Harry Potter on nyt menossa viidennelle luokalleen", Voldemort mietti yksin huoneessaan, "tiesinkin, että luku viisitoista tuottaa huonoa onnea". Hän oli jo pitkän aikaa miettinyt suunnitelmaansa ja nyt se oli melkein valmis. Alaiset eivät olisi iloisia kuullessaan tästä, mutta he tottelisivat häntä, sillä kukaan heistä (paitsi ehkä se älykääpiö Goyle, Voldemort totesi) ei halunnut päästä hengestään. 

Viimeiset viisitoista vuotta Voldemort oli yrittänyt tappaa Harry Potterin, tosin tuloksetta. Ensimmäisellä kerralla hän oli menettänyt voimansa ja joutunut alentumaan kastematoakin alhaisemmaksi olennoksi ja vielä seuraavatkin kerrat olivat menneet penkin alle. Hän oli kostonhimoinen ja vihainen siitä, että pikku räkänokka oli peitonnut hänet joka kerta. Ja se, että Potter oli ollut pelkkä vaippaikäinen, hampaaton piltti voittaessaan historian mahtavimman pimeyden velhon, otti häntä vielä enemmän päähän. Mutta nyt hän saisi kostonsa. Hän kikatti itsekseen mahtavaa suunnitelmaansa eikä huomannut, kuinka huoneen ovi aukesi ja joku astui sisään. Tämä joku etsi katseellaan mestariaan huoneesta ja pian hänen silmänsä osuivat tuoliin, jossa lordi istui ja puheli itsekseen. (-mestarin pää taitaa olla pehmentynyt, hän totesi mielessään, mutta hän ei ole samanlainen sekopää kuin Grindelwand. Isäni taisi joskus kertoa, että tällä julmalla, pahansuovalla velholla oli ollut kanifarmi takapihallaan, ja se vasta oli säälittävää.) 

Huomatessaan vieraansa saapuneen hän lopetti höpöttämisen ja katsoi tätä päästä varpaisiin. Lucius Malfoy oli vieläkin entisellään. Vuodet eivät olleet tehneet hänelle pahaa, päinvastoin, mutta muut Kuolonsyöjät olivat jo parhaat päivänsä ohittaneita, vanhoja pieruja. 

Juuri se oli Kuolonsyöjien pulma. He eivät olleet enää nuoria niin kuin kaksikymmentä vuotta sitten. Voldemort tarvitsi lisää uutta sukupolvea.

"Ainakin Crabben ja Goylen pojat ryhtyvät Kuolonsyöjiksi, Voldemort mietti, ah, unohdin, ei sittenkään...." 

Ensimmäistä kertaa eläessään Voldemort joutui kohtaamaan katalan totuuden: Kuolonsyöjät kuolisivat pian sukupuuttoon. Oli melkein harmillista, ettei heillä ollut Weasleyn kaltaista perhettä, joka, tilanteesta riippumatta, lisääntyisi kuin kanit . Pienen itsetehdyn tutkimuksen mukaan tilanne oli se, että perheillä oli liian usein vain yksi lapsi valittamassa, mutta poikkeuksiakin löytyi. Mutta miten kertoa Parkinsoneille, että heidän pitäisi saada vielä edes yksi käärö lisää, sillä he eivät olleet koskeneet toisiinsa sitten hääyön. Zabineilla oli kaksi lasta, mutta viimeisin oli vasta imeväinen, eikä hänestä olisi vielä mitään hyötyä. 

Lapsipohdintojen lomassa hän sattui katsomaan vierastaan ja viimein huomasi tämän. Huomatessaan saaneensa Voldemortin huomion itselleen hän sanoi:

"Lordini, teillä oli asiaa minulle."

"Käsitinkö nyt varmasti oikein?" vanhempi Malfoy kysyi tuohtuneena ja sellainen ilme kasvoillaan, että pian silmät tipahtaisivat pois kuopistaan ja alkaisivat tanssia hullunlailla saksanpolkkaa lattialla.

"Aiotte lähettää Potterin ja hänen kurapäiset ystävänsä jonnekin autiolle saarelle Tyynen valtameren alueelle?"

"Käsitit aivan oikein, Lucius."

"Anteeksi, että sanon tämän, herrani, mutta suunnitelmanne kuulostaa varsin, miten sen nyt sanoisin, oudolta."

"Olet aivan oikeassa, palvelijani, suunnitelmaani ei pysty heti ensimmäisellä kerralla sulattamaan. Mutta mieti toki: aikaisemmat suunnitelmat Potterin nitistämiseksi ovat menestyneet surkeasti. Viimeisin ei mennyt päin mäntyä, mutta aikaisemmat menivät. Meillä ei ole periaatteessa mitään menetettävää, eikö vain? Ja etkö haluaisi nähdä Potterin saavan hitaan, tuskallisen kuoleman kuin tavallisen, armahtavan Avara Kedavran? Olemme ansainneet sen, Lucius, kaikkien näiden vuosien jälkeen haluaisit varmasti nähdä, kuinka James Potterin poika kuolee ilman, että isi pelastaa?"

"Mutta miten _minun poikani _liittyy tähän asiaan?"

"Aivan. Hän lähtee mukaan."

"MITÄ?"

"Ota rauhallisesti, Lucius, en tekisi koskaan pojallesi pahaa. Hän menee sinne pitämään Potteria silmällä ja niin edespäin. Sulautuu joukkoon, tiedäthän? Sitä voisi pitää hänen Kuolonsyöjä- kokeenaan."

"Antakaa anteeksi, herrani, luulin, että aioitte _tappaa _hänetkin."

"Ei siinä mitään. Mene kertomaan muille suunnitelmistani ja käske heidän tulla tänne työnjaon vuoksi. Annan tarkemmat ohjeet myöhemmin, mutta sinun täytyy tuoda Draco alas tyrmään silloin, kun käsken. Voit poistua."

Lucius Malfoyn päässä humisi. Aluksi hän oli luullut, että Voldemort lähettäisi hänen poikansa sinne vain tappaakseen tämän, mutta eihän siinä ollut mitään järkeä. Sitä paitsi Voldemort lähettäisi saarelle myös muiden Kuolonsyöjien poikia, joten sen oli pakko olla jonkinmoinen koetus heille. Mutta jokin silti vaivasi häntä. Jotakin oli taatusti vinossa.

KAPPALE: Harry kidnapataan

Päästyään, tai pikemminkin jouduttuaan, takaisin Dursleyden luokse kesäloman ajaksi, Harry Potter ei ollut lainkaan loistotuulella. Muistot viimekertaisesta kesästä kirvelivät vielä muistissa ja Harry olisi mieluummin työntänyt päänsä vessanpönttöön kuin mennyt takaisin näiden jästisukulaistensa luokse. Oli hyvä, jos Dursleyt pitivät häntä edes sokean maaoravan arvoisena, mutta parin ensimmäisen päivän jälkeen Harry sai huomata, että Dursleyt vihasivat häntä vielä enemmän kuin ennen ja tekivät kaikkensa saadakseen hänet kärsimään. Pää saattaisi olla vessanpöntössä muutenkin kohtapuoliin, jollei Harry pitäisi varaansa, sillä Dudley oli kasvanut _taas_ sekä leveys- että pituussuunnassa ja nyt hän oli sellaisen auringon koollansa peittävän pienen vuoren kokoinen. Äidin pikku demoni ei ollut tosin huomannut kasvattaa aivojaan samalla kun muu ruumis kasvoi, joten Harry saattoi serkkunsa puheista päätellä, että aivot olivat taantuneet jo sikiövaiheessa ja että ne olivat suurinpiirtein saksanpähkinän kokoiset. Kohtelu tulisi olemaan surkeata, sillä heti ensikättelyssä Vernon heitti Harryn tavarat maakellariin, jonka hän oli valmistanut varta vasten juuri Harrylle. Lukittuaan kaikki seitsemän lukkoa ja laitettuaan valvontakameran päälle hän virnisti Harrylle juuri sellaisella tavalla, mikä sai Harryn toivomaan, että olisi jo aikuinen jotta voisi lyödä tuon mairean ilmeen kurkkuun ja samalla hampaat jotka virnettä tehostivat. Tavarat olisivat "turvassa", kuten Vernon asian ilmaisi. 

Jotakin hieman mieltä parantavaa tapahtui. Hänen ei tarvinnut nukkua Dudleyn kanssa samassa huoneessa, joten hän oli ainakin hetken iloinen tästä uutisesta. Vain harvat tietävät, mitä joutuu kestämään kun nukkuu Dudleyn kanssa samassa huoneessa. Dudleyn ystävätkään eivät koskaan halunneet olla yötä hänen luonaan ja jos he olivat, he pyysivät, että saisivat nukkua lattialla käytävällä. Totuus nimittäin oli, että Dudleyn huoneessa haisi aivan navetalta, jonka kaikki ilmatiereitit oli suljettu ja hajun oli annettu muhia sellaiset viisikymmentä vuotta. Navetalta se myös näytti, sillä tavarat lojuivat siellä täällä..... joku oli kertonut nähneensä huoneessa pienen emakon pahnueineen. Harry oli siis edellä mainittujen asioiden takia kauhistunut eikä missään tapauksessa halunnut jakaa huonettaan Dudleyn, viiden biljoonan villakoiran, emakon, kuuden porsaan ja kuolleen variksen kanssa. Mutta onni olisi hänen kanssaan vain hetken aikaa.....

Toistuvat kiusaamiset ja huono kohtelu saivat Harryn toivomaan, että hän olisi kuollut. Hänen mielialansa ei muutenkaan ollut iloinen Cedric Diggoryn kuoleman johdosta, ja se, että kaikki syyttivät häntä tapahtuneesta, oli erittäin masentavaa. Muutkin halusivat hänen jättävän elollisen maailman ja siirtyvän tuonpuoleiseen: erään kerran vessaan mentyään hän löysi hirttoköyden kiinnitettynä suihkun verhojen pidikkeeseen ja lapun, johon oli kirjoitettu Dudleyn kömpelöllä käsialalla: TEE SE. Huomattuaan, ettei köyteen pystynyt millään hirttäytymään, hän vain pudisti päätään ja jatkoi alamaissa oloaan.

Viikon päästä saapumisesta Harry toivoi jo kaihoisasti pääsevänsä takaisin Tylypahkaan. Kalkaroksenkin tapaaminen olisi saanut hänet paremmalle tuulelle, sillä jopa hän muistutti, että vielä oli syytä elää. Hän odotti kiihkeästi kirjettä Hermionelta tai Ronilta, mutta kummaltakaan ei tullut mitään, ei yhtikäs mitään. Harry jatkoi turhautuneena odottelua.

Parin viikon päästä hänen päässään napsahti. Hän haistatteli Petunialle, Dudleylle ja Vernonille ja lupasi näille olla ikinä palaamatta heidän kotiinsa. Hän haki tavaransa kellarista (pari alohomoraa tepsii aina kaikkiin jästilukkoihin) ja painui ulos pää punaisena. Katuja pitkin kävellessään hän toivoi, että Sirius voisi ottaa hänet kotiinsa, tosin hän ei tiennyt, missä Sirius asui. Ties missä huitsin nevadassa tälläkin kertaa, Harry pohti samalla kun mietti, mihin mennä yöksi. 

Käveltyään pari tuntia hän löysi halvan, mutta sisäsiistiltä näyttävän pikku jästihotellin. Hotellin työntekijä katsoi häntä kummastuneena mutta ei sanonut hänelle mitään. Huoneeseen päästyään hän huomasi, että oli juuri saapunut pienehköön vaaleanpunaiseen maailmaan. Kaikki oli _vaaleanpunaista. _Harryn päässä pyöri ja hän ajatteli, että kyllä vessa olisi normaalien ihmisten maailmasta. Paha virhe. Huomattuaan, että myös vessanpönttö oli vaaleanpunainen hän totesi, että oli juuri astunut Barbie-maailmaan ja odotti hetken aikaa, että nukke astuisi ovesta sisään venytetty hymy kasvoillaan. Niin ei kuitenkaan tapahtunut, joten Harry päätteli, että oli vain hieman väsynyt tapahtuneesta ja päätti ottaa kunnon suihkun ennen kuin menisi nukkumaan.

Nurkasta kuului ääntä. Harry nosti päätään huomatakseen, että oli saanut uuden vieraan. Keijuista ja menninkäisistä poiketen tämä oli pukeutunut kokonaan mustiin ja piti jotakin naurettavaa naamaria kasvoillaan. 

"Terve mieheen, Harry totesi leppoisasti muukalaiselle ja heilautti kättään. Muukalainen ei vastannut mitenkään, vaan liikkui lähemmäksi Harrya. Samassa se veti esiin mustan taikasauvan."

"Mitä v****a", Harry kysyi samalla kun tajusi mitä oli tekeillä, mutta liian myöhään, sillä kirous iski häneen ennen kuin hän ehti liikkua pakoon. Pimeys laskeutui Harryn ympärille ja hän tunsi, kuinka joku nosti hänet ylös ja vei mukanaan.


	2. 2 Alkurähinää niin kuin aina

A/N: Kestikö? No kyllä kesti! Anteeksi kauhea viivästys, mutta koulu on, piru vieköön, puskenut päälle enkä ole kauheasti ehtinyt miettiä tätä tarinan jatkamista. Pari kappaletta on valmiina, mutta harvat jaksavat tätä edes lukea...katsotaan mitä tälle tapahtuu...

Eli mikään ei ole minun...paitsi saari, jossa kultainen poikalauma asuu...ei syytteitä, jos saan pyytää... ja olisi kivaa jos kävisitte jättämässä mielipiteenne arviointisivulle. Jos siis kukaan tätä enää lukee...mwahahaa, lähdenpä tästä keittämään teetä Voldielle...

**Kappale 3: Ja missäs me nyt olemme?**

Aluksi Harrylla ei ollut aavistustakaan, miksi hän makasi hiekkarannalla pelkät bokserit jaloissaan, mutta pian eilisen tapahtumat palasivat mieleen ja hän alkoi kirota itseään typeryydestään. Harry nousi ylös ja alkoi _taas _huutaa kimeällä, pikkupojan äänellään. Samassa joku kuitenkin kamppasi hänet maahan.

- Voisitko sinä saatana huutaa vähän vähemmän, täällä on muitakin, joku karjaisi hänelle. Draco Malfoyn tavallisesti niin kalpeat kasvot ilmestyivät Harryn näköpiiriin. Tajutessaan kenelle puhui, Malfoyn silmät kapenivat pelkiksi viiruiksi.

- Jos ei kiinnosta kuunnella, voit saman tien painua helv... Harry aloitti, mutta Malfoy keskeytti lupaavan kiukuttelun.

- Painu itse! Sitä paitsi, mistä sinä tiedät ettemme ole helvetissä?

- Että mitä?

- Potter, tiedätkö, missä me olemme?

- Tiedän tästä paikasta yhtä paljon kuin sinäkin.

- Voi perhana! Entä olisiko sinulla minkäänlaista käsitystä siitä, _miksi _olemme täällä?

- Tämä on taas yksi Voldemortin ah-niin-ihanista-juonista.

- Oletan, että olet oikeassa, Malfoy sanoi Harrylle kuivasti.

- Tietenkin. Minähän olen aina oikeassa, Harry totesi hyvin itsevarmasti taivaalle tähyillen.

- Me muut olemme huomanneet sen... mutta miksi minä olen täällä??

- Vanha kunnon isäpappasi Lucius halusi sinusta eroon... on varmaan vaikeaa olla ei-toivottu lapsi, Malfoy, Harry sanoi ja virnisti maireasti. Malfoy ei kuitenkaan enää kuunnellut häntä vaan katseli levottomana ympärilleen.

- Keitä nämä muut ovat? Hän kysäisi Harryltä ihmettelevä ilme kasvoillaan.

Äskeinen kysymys pani Harryn katsomaan ympärilleen. Siellä täällä lojui nukkuvia poikia. Tunnistaessaan yhden hän sanoi Malfoylle voitonriemuisena:

- Tuo tuossa on ainakin Ron, hänen vieressään ovat Seamus ja Dean, ja tuo jalka tuolla puskassa on varmaankin Nevillen. Eikös tuo tuolla ole se sinun kaverisi, Malfoy? Mikä hänen nimensä olikaan, Zupini, Zeppelini…?

- _Zabini_, Potter, _Zabini._

- Sehän se oli.. Eikö meidän pitäisi herättää heidät?

- Meidän? _Sinä _voit tehdä sen, minua se ei voisi vähempää kiinnostaa... Weasleyn voisit kuitenkin herättää, hänen kuorsauksensa käy hermoilleni.

- _Minua_ se ei haittaa. Voit tehdä sen itse.

- HERÄÄ, PAHVI! karjaisua säesti napakka potku.

- Kuka, mitä, missä, häh? Ron oli täsmälleen yhtä pirteä ja perillä tilanteesta kuin normaalistikin.

- Ron, oletko kunnossa?

- Kyllä, Harry, olen kunnossa, mutta missä me oikein olemme? Ja mitä Malfoy tekee täällä? Ja miksi sinulla on vain boxerit jalassa?

- Olimme juuri Mafoyn kanssa tutustumassa 69:n saloihin...

Malfoy keskeytti uudelleen.

- Hee hee, Potter, en tiennytkään että tykkäät pojista... Kas, hyvää huomenta Blaise.

- Terve itsellesi, Draco, uniselta näyttävä poika sanoi. - Missä minä oikein olen? JA MITÄ TÄMÄ HOMMA ON KOLMEN TUHANNEN PUNNAN PUSEROLLANI? YÄÄK!! MISSÄ ON VETTÄ?!!

Panikoiva Zabini juoksi nopeasti viileään veteen ja painautui niin alas, että vain hänen päänsä näkyi pinnalla. Hän näytti olevan shokissa, vaikkakaan Harry ei käsittänyt miksi. Sitten hän muisti: Eilisiltana hän oli luultavasti vahingossa heittänyt laatat Blaisen päälle ennen kuin he olivat joutuneet Voldemortin kirouksen kohteeksi. Vai oliko jotain muuta tapahtunut? Harry päätti kutsua CSI:n paikan päälle tutkimaan tapahtunutta...mutta sitten hän huomasi, ettei hänellä ollut kolmitaajuuskännykkää...eikä heidän numeroaan...ja kaiken lisäksi he elivät kokonaan eri sarjassa...

- Tule pois sieltä, Blaise, Draco huusi hänelle. - Ei se voi olla niin vakavaa.

- Minun... paras... paitani... pilalla... mitä... äitini... sanookaan…

- Lopeta parkuminen, Blaise.

- Minun... paitani... on pilalla. Tuo idiootti oksensi päälleni! Saan elinikäisiä traumoja.

- Varmasti, mutta voisitko tulla pois sieltä?

- En ennen kuin paitani on puhdas. Ja tuo ällöttävä ääliö on pyytänyt anteeksi, Blaise sanoi ja tuijotti häijysti Harrya.

- Potter, sano anteeksi, Malfoy komensi.

- Et sanonut taikasanaa.

- Potter, _pyydän, _sano hänelle anteeksi. Malfoy näytti siltä kuin hänen otsalleen muodostunut suuri kupla puhkeaisi pelkästä raivosta.

- Anteeksi.

- Miten se voi olla noin vaikeaa? Ah, unohdin, Rohkelikkojen aivotoiminta ei ole koskaan parhaimmasta päästä...

- Malfoy, sinä pieni... Harry murisi ja astui – ainakin omasta mielestään – uhkaavasti Malfoyta kohti..

- Potter, olet itse... Malfoy tunsi pienen kosketuksen olallaan ja kääntyi ympäri nähden korpinkynteläisen Bootin edessään.

- Juuri niin, molemmat ovat oikeassa, joten lopettakaa! Terry Boot sanoi kyllästyneen näköisenä.

- Onko sinulla, Malfoy, mitään osaa ja arpaa siihen asiaan, että olemme täällä? Terry kysyi samalla kun tutki kahta identtistä varvastaan.

- Sain sellaisen käsityksen isäni puheista, että Voldemort aikoi lähettää tänne Pottapään ja pari muuta roskajengiin kuuluvaa imbesilliä.

- Mikset voinut sanoa sitä minulle kun kysyin sitä? Harryn verenpaine alkoi taas nousta.

- Minä en puhu kenenkään Pottapään kanssa ilman, että minua uhataan veitsellä, Malfoy vastasi ylimielisesti.

- Onko kenelläkään veistä?

- _Todella hauskaa, Potter, todella hauskaa._

- _Niinhän se onkin_.

- Lopettakaa, pyydän, tuo on... Sairasta, ei kukaan voi puhua kursivoidusti. Terry näytti siltä kuin hän olisi nähnyt fletkumaton ja tandempyörän harrastamassa limanvaihtoa.

- _Ai tällä tavalla vai?_

- Pervot! Boot menetti viimeisenkin hermonsa ja juoksi palmujen kätköihin mumisten jotakin synnynnäisestä älykkyydestä ja sen menettämisestä tietyssä ihmispiirissä.

- Mikä häneen meni? Malfoy kysyi viattomasti.

- Hän sai luultavasti tarpeekseen sinusta ja muista Luihuisista, Ron sanoi hänelle kasvot happamina.

- En paljoa puhuisi tuosta, Weasley, mehän kaikki tiedämme sinun... taipumuksestasi....puhua vaikka Dumbledoren näköispatsaalle.

- Selvä. Minä vedän hänen kaulansa auki tällä hyvin terävällä linkkuveitsellä, joka on mystisesti joskin varsin kätevästi taskussani juuri, kun sitä tarvitsen...

- Se ei ole kauhean järkevää, Harry sanoi Ronille ja otti veitsen hänen kädestään.

- Tarvitsemme kaikkia täällä olevia. Voisimmeko muuten ottaa kaikkien läsnäolevien nimet ylös?

- Sopii minulle, Ron vastasi vieläkin tappamisen iloa puhkuen.

- Onko kenelläkään paperia ja kynä? Harry jatkoi.

- Minulla on, Malfoy vastasi, ja veti pienen lehtiön ja kuulakärkikynän takkinsa taskusta.

- Luulin, että vihaat kuraverisiä ja heidän tavaroitaan, Malfoy. Ron piikitteli Malfoyta ja teki mitä ihmeellisempiä liikkeitä veitsensä kanssa.

- Jotkut heidän keksinnöistään ovat aika käytännöllisiä, Weasley. Esimerkkinä tämä kynä, dynamiitti, kondomit...

- Mene kauemmaksi minusta, Malfoy.

- Ihan miten haluat, Weasley.

Varmistettuaan tällä kertaa, että kivi, jonka päälle hän aikoi istua, todellakin oli kivi, Harry aloitti sihteerikön työnsä.

- Menkää kauniiseen jonoon.

Kaikki menivät suoraan, _erittäin kauniiseen _jonoon.

- Kutsutteko tuota kauniiksi?

He menivät vielä suorempaan ja kauniimpaan jonoon.

- Noin sitä pitää, Harry kiitteli

- Muistatko minut, Harry? Olen Colin. Colin Creevey, pienikokoinen poika sanoi ja hyppelehti paikallaan. - Ja tuossa on veljeni, Dennis.

- Juu muistan... Siirrypäs syrjään, jotta näen, ketä muita täällä on.

- Harry?

- Eli Neville... Seuraava!

- Harry!

- Kyllä minä huomasin sinut, Neville. Voisitko mennä jonnekin muualle...

- Mutta Harry, sinä istut kilpikonnan päällä!

- Kyllä minä sen tiesin! Ajattelin vain odottaa, kuka teistä hoksaa sen.

- Kilpikonna ei hengitä, Neville sanoi huolestuneella äänellä. – Se taitaa olla kuollut.

- No siirrytään sitten, jos se kerran on niin paha asia. Harry mutisi äreästi. Hän nousi, etsi toisen kiven, tarkisti oliko se kivi, tarkisti uudelleen, ja pyysi varmuuden vuoksi Ronia tökkäämään sitä veitsellään. Kyseess oli mitä ilmeisimmin kivi, ei Zabini tai ex-kilpikonna, joten Harry uskalsi istua.

- Dean, sinäkin olet täällä.

- Valitettavasti.

- Ja Seamus.

- (Katso edellinen vastaus)

- Ja Justin... Fletkumatohan se oli?

- Muistaisitpa edes nimeni...

- Oliko muita?

Harry mielestä liian monta kättä nousi ja hän avasi listansa (hän oli sulkenut sen koska oli luullut poikien jo loppuneen) ja alkoi taas kirjoittaa nimiä.

- Listani taitaa olla valmis. Huutakaa hep, kun kuulette nimenne, Harry sanoi lopulta. - Ron Weasley?

- Hep!

- Dean Thomas?

- Hep!

- Neville Longbottom?

- Täällä!

- Etkö osaa sanoa edes hep, Longbottom?

- Et viitsisi, Malfoy... Katso nyt, mitä teit, hän alkoi itkeä. Harry yritti nimenhuudon lomassa lohduttaa vuolaasti parkuvaa Nevilleä.

- Mamis, Draco huokaisi ja yritti keksiä joukosta jonkun toisen, jot voisi kiusata.

- Malfoy?

- Hep, Malfoy sanoi. - Katso nyt, idiootti. Ei se ollut yhtään vaikeaa. Sanot vain H-E...

- Seamus Finnigan? Harry jatkoi piittaamatta Malfoysta tai Nevillestä.

- Hep!

- Terry Boot? Palmujen suojista kantautui vaimea "Hep!"

- Crab... Älä töki, Malfoy. Crabbe?

- Höp!

- Ei _voi_ olla totta...

- Goyle?

- Äh?

- Anna mun kaikki kestää...

- Kuten olen jo aikaisemminkin todennut, Malfoy, tupaanne kuuluvien keskimääräinen ÄO on varmaan sellaiset kuusikymmentä pistettä, Ron sanoi alentuvasti.

- Ja omasi on varmaan kaksi, Weasley.

- JUSTIN! Harry korotti ääntään.

- Olen täällä, Harry! Tai siis, hep!

- Ja puuskupuhien on vielä alempi... Malfoy tuijotti Justinia niin, että tämäkin alkoi tuntea olonsa erittäin ahdistuneeksi.

- Eikö täällä ole yhtään tyttöä? Malfoy kysyi samalla kun varmisti asian katsomalla hyvin tarkasti heidän ulkomuotoaan.

- Mitä tarkoitat, Malfoy? Ron kysyi hieman hämmästyneen

- Ei kai sitä voi enää yksinkertaisemmin kysyä. Siis - ja kuuntele nyt tarkkaan, Weasley - oletteko nähneet yhtään kauniimman sukupuolen edustajaa lähistöllä?

- Miten niin?

- Ajattelin vain, että...

- Onko sinulla aina _se_ mielessä, Malfoy? Ron kysyi näyttäen lievästi pahoinvoivalta.

- Ei, idiootti, tein vain johtopäätöksen, jonka mukaan täällä ei ole yhtään tyttöä.

- Ja..?

- Pystytkö yhtään arvioimaan, kuinka kauan joudumme olemaan täällä?

- Ei herrajumala, täällä ei ole lainkaan tyttöjä! Ron näytti äkkiä _hyvin_ pahoinvoivalta.

- Ajattelinkin, että keksit sen pian, Weasley.

- COLIN CREEVEY! Harry karjaisi.

- Täällä, Harry, täällä!

- Sanokaa hep, sanokaa hep...

- Älä jaksa, Malfoy.

- CREEVEY? Harry kysyi ja aiheutti hämmentyneen ilmeen molempien Creeveyen kasvoille.

- Täällä näin, Harry! He vastasivat yhteen ääneen.

- Miksi _kukaan _ei voi tehdä mitään niin kuin sanotaan?

- Sinuna en sanoisi mitään, Malfoy. Ron sanoi taas vihaa puhkuen.

- Ja Harry olen itse, joten tässä sitten taisivatkin olla kaikki.

- Unohdit Blaisen, Potter. Malfoy tökkäsi pitkällä kepillä Harrya ja osoitti kädellään Blaisea.

- Jaahas... Blaise... Za- Zauber?

- Zabini. Blaise oli selvästi sukua Malfoylle, sillä heidän murhanhimoiset katseensa olivat täysin samanlaiset.

- Ja siinä. Viimeinen nimi listaan. Nyt olen tyytyväinen ja taidankin mennä makuulle.

- Ja minnekäs ajattelit mennä? Malfoy kysyi rauhoittuneen näköisenä Harrylta.

- No voi pahus.

- Ehkä voisimme etsiä jonkun suojaisan paikan, läheinen viidakko huusi. Tarkempi tutkimus osoitti, että kyseessä ei ollut viidakko vaan sieltä ilmestynyt Terry Boot.

- Olet oikeassa, Terry. Metsään vain!

- Toivon, että tuo oli vitsi, Potter. Malfoy katsoi Harrya varsin vakavan oloisena.

- Itse asiassa ei ollut.

- Emme voi mennä sinne, siellähän voi olla vaikka mitä petoja!

- Ei siellä mitään petoja ole, ehkä vain jotain undulaatteja.

Metsästä kuului karjuntaa, joka mahtavuudellansa olisi saanut Voldemortinkin pelkäämään.

- Harvinaisen iso undulaatti, Potter.

- Älä virnuile, Malfoy, näytät vieläkin rumemmalta kun väännät kasvojasi noin.

- Lapset…


	3. 3 Missä olet, pikku mökkini?

A/N: Hahaa, saitte odottaa (taas) uutta kappaletta! Tämä on aika lyhyt, mutta luulen, että seuraava kappale on hiukan pidempi...  
  
3X Kiitokset Altanalle ja Edanalle betauksesta! Järripäänä unohdin laittaa teidät betoiksi aikaisemmin... sorry, ei millään pahalla... ja Tiuwiulle kiitos myös! Toivottavasti manaattikortti ei harmittanut: ne ovat lempieläimiäni ja todella söpöjä palluroita (okei, olen sekaisin...)  
  
Kuten yleistä: jos joku luulee että tekisin tätä rahan takia niin... tulen ja syön korvanne!!  
  
**Kappale 4: Kalliolle, kukkulalle rakennan minä majani... Tai jonnekin lähelle.  
**  
Se, miten tämä erikoinen joukkio sai sovittua asiansa, on edelleen arvoitus. Koska kenelläkään ei ollut kattoa pään päällä päätettiin, että he rakentaisivat yhdessä pienen majan rannan lähistölle. Ensimmäiseksi aloitettiin kuitenkin sopivan tontin valinta.  
  
- Eikö tämä paikka sopisi? Harry oli jo selvästi kyllästynyt hyvän paikan etsimiseen.  
  
- Minä en ainakaan jää tähän. Tiedätkö, kuinka korkealle nousuvesi pystyy nousemaan iltaisin? Malfoy oli selvästi lukenut läksynsä biologian tunnille.   
  
- Eli emme jää tähän.  
  
- Sinä ymmärsit, vaude!  
  
- Lopeta jo tuo, Malfoy. Et itse ole löytänyt yhtään parempaa paikkaa kuin tämä.  
  
- Entäs tuo sitten? Tasainen, vähän puita... Mielestäni se on oikein mukavan oloinen.  
  
- Alligaattoreille ehkä. Malfoy, tuohan on suo!  
  
- Aijaa...  
  
- Hei pojat, löysin aika kivan paikan!  
  
Pojat juoksivat Nevillen ääntä kohti. Palmut alkoivat vähentyä joka askeleelta ja pian joukko oli aukiolla, jota luonto ei taatusti ollut omin voimin luonut.  
  
- Vähän coolia, Dean totesi kirkas ilme kasvoillaan.  
  
Yleisen hyväksynnän jälkeen ryhmä alkoi tutkia perusteellisemmin aluetta. Aukion lähettyvillä olevassa kalliossa oli suurikokoinen aukko, joka myöhemmässä katsauksessa todettiin luolaksi. Kukaan ei kuitenkaan uskaltanut mennä suuaukkoa pitemmälle, sillä luolassa oli pimeää eikä Malfoy suostunut lainaamaan tulitikkujaan etsijöille.   
  
- Ties minkälaisia pyromaaneja te olette.  
  
Olosuhteiden pakosta joukko joutui siis oleskelemaan luolan ulkopuolella, ja murhaavia katseita vaihdettiin puolin jos toisinkin. Se ei kuitenkaan estänyt poikia tutustumasta lisää uuteen "asuntoonsa" (- luola kuin luola, se ansaitsee luvan tulla kohdelluksi oikeudenmukaisesti asuntona, Malfoy totesi) , jonka he jakaisivat keskenään kunnes joku tulisi hakemaan heidät pois tältä jumalanhylkäämältä paikalta, jonka he arvelivat olevan pikkuinen saari. Luolan lähellä kasvoi kukkia, joita floristi - Seamus alkoi tutkia silmät kiiluen. Hän kuitenkin lopetti lyhyeen muiden oudoksuvien katseiden vuoksi, ja meni istumaan Deanin viereen. Hän katseli kuitenkin kukkia surullisen kaihoisasti koko illan. Muut tutkivat aluetta varsin vapaasti. Goyle löysi epäilyttävän näköisiä sieniä, Crabbe tutustui lähemmin luolaa reunustaviin palmuihin, Neville juoksi kirkuen takaisin rannalle löydettyään luun pusikosta, Terry totesi, että lähellä elävistä 45:stä lintulajista 30 sopisi ruoanlaittoon ja niin edelleen. Kaikilla oli siis jotenkin hauskaa. Kaikilla paitsi Harryllä, joka mietti vaikeroiden katalaa tilannetta, jonka Voldemort oli aiheuttanut.  
  
Rannalta alkoi kuulua yhtäkkiä vaimeaa, tyttömäistä kirkunaa. Terry astui esiin läheisestä puskasta, ja istahti Harryn viereen tympeä ilme kasvoillaan.  
  
- Voihan peruna sitä idioottia. Terryn silmät kertoivat kaiken: hän oli nähnyt edessään sanoinkuvaamatonta typeryyttä.  
  
- Kuka? Harry oli ulkona kuin kulunut pahvilaatikko.  
  
- Longbottom.  
  
- Mitä hän nyt on tehnyt?  
  
- Sanooko sana 'tuhopolttaja' mitään?  
  
- Aijaa...   
  
- Leikkinyt Malfoyn tulitikuilla, vai? Terryn ja Harryn yllätykseksi Ron istui heidän viereensä tultuaan ensin pois salakuuntelupaikastaan eli kukkapuskasta.  
  
- Juuh... En voi tosin ymmärtää, miten nuotion sytyttäminen voi olla niin vaikeaa. Jos en olisi ollut vieressä katsomassa, koko saari olisi varmaan palanut poroksi.  
  
- Nyt tiedät, miltä tuntuu olla sankari. Harry taputti toverillisesti Terryä olkapäähän.  
  
- Täydeltä paskalta: jalkani paloivat... 


	4. Herkullisia nämä trooppiset myrkkysienet

**A/N: **Ei kauhia kuinka kauan taas kesti...olen pahoillani, ja tyhmy käyttäytymiseni on varmasti ajanut entiset lukijat tiehensä. Mutta aina on toivoa, tosin sitä ei ole tässäkään kappaleessa.

Ja ihan lyhyet kiitokset Altanalle ja Edanalle betauksesta, te jyräätte! Ja muut mielipiteiden kertojat, palvon maata jalkojenne alla. Melkein kirjaimellisesti. Toivon, että tämä tynkä tässä viihdyttäisi edes hieman...taisi silti tulla aika pasha kappale, mutta minkäs teet...

****

**Kappale 5: Harvinaisen typerä bambi, mietteliäs Ginny ja onneton Goyle **

Yö oli tullut yllättävän pian ja sankarimmekin huomasivat, että oli aika nukahtaa tai ainakin joutua transsiin. Harry, joka oli täysin tyrmistynyt päivän tapahtumista, ei saanut sitten millään unta. Aina kun hän oli saamassa unen päästä kiinni, joku tuntui nuuhkivan hänen jalkojaan. Tarkistettuaan, että kaikki muut nukkuivat eivätkäolleet hänen varpaidensa kimpussa, Harry päätti unohtaa sekä haistelijan että huolensa ja pitää päänsä tyynyssä.

Mutta ei. Se joku salaperäinen tuli taas Harryn luokse, ja hän saattoi tuntea nuuhkinnan kutittavan jalkojaan. Todella harvat tietävät, että Harry oli harrastanut nuorempana judoa, joten pahaa-aavistamaton vieraskaan ei tajunnut hetkensä koittaneen. Pieni, karvainen jalka nousi niin pirun nopeasti ja osui suoraan nuuhkijan tunkeilevaan pläsiin. Pieni rusahtava ääni kertoi Harrylle, että ainakin pari kolme luuta risahti rikki. Harry nousi ripeästi ylös ja potkaisi ruumista vielä muutaman kerran varmistaakseen sen kuolleisuuden. Se, että salaperäinen ja pahasti delannut olento oli kerrassaan söpö bambi, vain riemastutti Harrya: hän oli hankkinut porukalle aamiaista! Hän ripusti saaliinsa palmuun, jotteivät villipedot (eli Crabbe ja Goyle) kävisi käsiksi siihen. Kaiken sen sähläämisen jälkeen hän päätti kenties jo kolmannen kerran mennä nukkumaan. Mutta pahaa-aavistamaton Harry ei huomannut kahta vihreää silmää, jotka tarkkailivat häntä pusikosta...

Ginny Weasleyllä ei mennyt lujaa. Itse asiassa aika kului varsin hitaasti, ja tylsähkö elo tylsässä huoneessa sai jo valmiiksi depressiivisen Ginnyn harkitsemaan avadakedavrojen tekemistä. Fakta, joka piti Ginnyn erossa anteeksiantamattomista oli kuitenkin se, että hän oli ainoa, joka oli huomannut Ronin salaperäisen katoamisen. Vaikka Ronia kohdeltiinkin joskus kuin aivovammaista, kotkalta tippurin saanutta koiraa eikä häntä huomioitu paljoakaan, Ginny tunsi olonsa epävarmaksi veljensä suhteen. Ron ei ollut tullut aamiaiselle eilen, eikä hän tiettävästi ollut hakenut ruokaa huoneeseensa. Vanhemmat luultavasti olettivat, että Ron oli viettämässä "laatuaikaa" Hermionen kanssa, mutta eihän Hermionekaan ollut paikalla. Ja Ron oli sen verran konservatiivinen, ettei hän missään nimessä tekisi mitään niin... tuhmaa... ennen kuin olisi mennyt naimisiin. Ja missä he olisivat käyneet vessassa? Olisivatko he tehneet asiansa suoraan ikkunasta ulos? Vaikka Ron olikin varsin sottaavainen persoona, Ginny ei pystynyt kuvittelemaan mitään niin barbaarista edes hänestä.

Blaah blaah, Ginny ajatteli, eihän Ronista huolehtiminen hänen asioihinsa kuulunut. Tai no, itse asiassa kuului, mutta nyt hänellä oli parempaakin tekemistä ja miettimistä kuin Ron - hiusten harjaaminen. Selvittäessään hiuksiaan Ginnyn päähän ei mahtunut muita ajatuksia. Takkuja siellä, takkuja täällä... Ginny tunsi itsensä villi-ihmiseksi harjatessaan kiiltäviä, kirkkaan oransseja hiuksiaan.

Mutta huoli Ronista ei jättänyt Ginnyä rauhaan. Hermostuttuaan aivoihinsa hän heitti hiusharjan lattialle ja pomppi hetken aikaa kuin sätkyn saanut viisivuotias. Lopulta hän kuitenkin rauhoittui ja alkoi pohtia tilannetta. Fakta yksi: Ronia ei ollut näkynyt missään. Fakta kaksi: Ron ei ollut kotona omassa huoneessaan. Fakta kolme: Ron ei _taatusti _ollut Hermionenkaan luona (Fred ja George olivat kertoneet nuoremmalle veljelleen, että jästien kodeissa oli vielä enemmän hämähäkkejä kuin velhojen huusholleissa). Lopulta pieni, hieman heikkovaloinen lamppu syttyi Ginnyn päässä: _joku oli kaapannut Ronin_! Mutta mitä hän pystyisi tekemään asialle yksin, kun kukaan muu ei piitannut asiasta? Ei mitään, joten Ron voisi aivan hyvin odottaa pari päivää ennen kuin Ginny ryhtyisi toimimaan asian puolesta. Mutta ensiksi hän suorittaisi loppuun sen tehtävän, jonka ylin päättäjä (tai mahdollisesti alin; Ginnystä ei koskaan tiennyt) oli hänelle langettanut: hiusten harjaamisen.

Harry selvisi yön koettelemuksista hengissä, kiitos suojelusenkelinsä Maijan, josta ei sitten sen enempää jottei ateistinen ilmapiiri pilaannu. Palaillessaan hereillä olevien pariin Harry hämmästyi jo ennen kuin sai silmänsä auki: hajusta päätellen jossakin paistettiin lihaa. Väännettyään silmäluomensa erilleen hän ei voinut kuin ihmetellä hälinää ympärillään. Pojat sinkoilivat sinne tänne hakemaan ties mitä tykötarpeitaan tai _ruokaa_. Aivan Harryn edessä, pienen nuotion päällä, oli pikkuruinen soppakattila, jossa oli ilmeisesti jotakin aivan ihanaa. Ainakin Harryn vatsasta päätellen, se nimittäin mourusi kuin viimeistä kertaa ja piti saman verran ääntä kuin kolmesataa pölynimuria kansainvälisessä kodinkonekuorossa. Kiitos Harryn ääntelevän mahan, kaikki muut poikalapset havahtuivat askareistaan, hymyilivät (tai Malfoyn tapauksessa, virnuilivat paheellisesti) hänelle kirkkaita Pepsodent - hymyjään ja sanoivat sitten yhteen ääneen:

- Hyvää huomenta, Harry! Haluaisitko ruokaa?

Tai Malfoyn tapauksessa:

- Voi hitto, nyt se heräsi.

Harry hymyili heille (paitsi Malfoylle) ja nyökkäsi (ja näytti kansainvälisiä käsimerkkejä Malfoylle).

Saatuaan pienen kipponsa, jonka sisältö oli tehty hänen yöllisestä bambi - vieraastaan (Malfoy oli joutunut nylkemään sen, kun kukaan muukaan ei ollut halunnut tehdä sitä) ja lähellä kasvavista hedelmistä ja sienistä (Terry _oli _varoittanut sienistä, mutta muut pojat eivät nälissään suostuneet kuuntelemaan), Harry istuutui nauttimaan aamiaisestaan. Tämä mahtava pöperö, joka lajinmäärityksessä olisi paljastunut keitoksi, oli itse asiassa varsin maukasta, kiitos Ronin kiitettävien kokin taitojen.

Ruoan löytäminen helpotti poikien oloa hetkeksi, mutta pieni bambihan ei pitkään riittäisi kasvavien nuorukaisten syömisinnon takia. Pitäisikö heidän siis metsästää kuten primitiiviset ihmiset tekivät kotiseuduillaan? Kyllä, järjen ääni Terry nyökytteli innokkaasti, ruoan eteen pitäisi tehdä uhrauksia. Hän ei niitä kuitenkaan tekisi, vaan tutkiskelisi Goylea, jonka myrkkysienien aiheuttamat hallusinaatiot alkoivat tehdä tuloaan. Kirjattuaan pari lausetta omaan pieneen muistikirjaansa, Terry otti esille epäilyttävän näköisen ruiskeen, jonka hän oli valmistanut hetkeä aikaisemmin hullunruohosta ja unikonsimenistä, ja painoi sen suoraan Goylen polveen. Goyle itse ei huomannut mitään, hänellä kun riitti tekemistä värikkäiden perhosten kanssa, mutta muut pojat hätääntyivät. Käännyttyään tovereitaan kohti piikki kädessään ja pahaenteinen virne kasvoillaan Terry huomasi, että heitä ei enää ollutkaan hänen selkänsä takana. Sitten pieni Neville tipahti palmusta hänen jalkojensa juurelle. Neville kirkaisi kuin pikkutyttö ja kalpeni entisestään. Päästyään jaloilleen hän juoksi suoraan päin palmua ja kaatui tajuttomana maahan. Katsahtaessaan ylös Terry näki muut nuorison edustajat riippumassa lehvästöissä niin, että kestävät palmut eivät enää näyttäneetkään niin kestäviltä.

Terry huokaisi. Hän tarvitsisi lisää annostuksia. Ja pian.

Loppujen lopuksi pojat selvisivät pökertyneestä tilanteestansa hengissä. Terry oli jahdannut heitä koko päivän, koska nuorukaiset eivät olleet uskoneet hänen pyyntöihinsä lopettaa juoksemista. Tämän säntäilyn takia Crabbe hävisi tyystin viidakon pimeyteen, ja muut pojat päättivät pitää muistotilaisuuden häntä kunnioittaen.

- Crabbe, Malfoy sanoi niin imelällä äänellä, että kuurokin olisi kuullut sen epäaitouden, - Oli yksi parhaista ystävistäni. Vaikka hän olikin... vähälahjainen... hänen sydämensä oli silti ruostumatonta terästä ja pää – joskin tyhjänlainen - täynnä unelmia. Crabbe kertoi minulle aina haluavansa isona palomieheksi, joka pelastaa kissoja puusta.

Tässä vaiheessa Goyle oli jo juossut hillittömästi parkuen pusikkoon, ja muut vääntelehtivät vaivautuneina tuoleissaan. Harry katsoi tuohtuneena Dracoa, ja yritti saada tämän lopettamaan puheensa.

- Koska eräs nimeltä mainitsematon henkilö – Harry - yrittää niin itsepintaisesti käsiään heiluttamalla ja tekopieruja väännellen lopettaa tämän hartaan seremonian, tehkäämme niin, Draco sanoi mulkoillessaan vihaisesti Harrya.

Malfoylle oli ollut ihan sama, vaikka hänen puolihuumeissa ollut kaverinsa oli kuollut, mutta Potter ei selvästikään ymmärtänyt tekosurullisuuden mahtavaa voimaa. Hän vannoi kostavansa kaiken saarella tapahtuneen Pottapäälle heti, kun he olisivat päässeet pois saarelta.


End file.
